pokemonparodyfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Events
Season 1: The Beginning {| style="background: #AAFFAA; margin-left: 10px; margin-bottom: 10px; border: 3px solid #FFAAAA" |- ! Episode ! Details |- style="background: #FFFFFF" | align="center"|''001: Pilot'' | * Bob turns 10. * Yarg turns 10. * Bob receives Magikarp. * Bob beats Yarg the 1st time. |-style="background: #fff" | align="center"|''002: Conversation'' | * Bob & Yarg talk. |-style="background: #fff" | align="center"|''003: Gyovanni'' | * Gyovanni is introduced. * Bob beats Gyovanni the 1st time. |-style="background: #fff" | align="center"|''004: Dreamer'' | * Catches a Pidgey (off screen). * Skips Viridian City & Viridian Forest for the 1st time. * Bob attempts to enter the Indigo League before earning any badges. |-style="background: #fff" | align="center"|''005: Trap'' | * Bob learns he was born into the wrong place. * Bob obtains the Boulder Badge. * Bob beats Gyovanni the 2nd time. |-style="background: #fff" | align="center"|''006: Evolution'' | * Bobs Pidgey evolves into Ho-oh * Bob reveals he caught a Mankey |-style="background: #fff" | align="center"|''007: Failure'' | * Skips Viridian City & Viridian Forest for the 2nd time. * Bob tries to enter Indigo Plateau again. |-style="background: #fff" | align="center"|''008: Forgetfulness'' | * Bob obtains 40 fake badges from Gyovanni. * Bob enters Viridian Forest for the 1st time. * Bob tries to find a Pikachu & fails. |-style="background: #fff" | align="center"|''009: Stuck'' | * Gyovanni is revealed to have a Bulbasaur. * Bob beats Gyovanni for the 3rd time. |-style="background: #fff" | align="center"|''010: Devolution'' | * Ho-oh devolves back into Pidgey |-style="background: #fff" | align="center"|''011: Fossils'' | * Bob beats Team Rocket in Mt. Moon * Bob obtains the Helix Fossil & Dome Fossil |-style="background: #fff" | align="center"|''012: Secondary'' | * Bob beats Misty. * Bob obtains the Cascade Badge. |-style="background: #fff" | align="center"|''013: Routine'' | * Bob beats the trainers on Nugget Bridge * Bob refuses to join Team Rocket |-style="background: #fff" | align="center"|''014: Inventive'' | * Bob meets Bill * Bob attempts to catch a Pokemon who's actually Bill. |-style="background: #fff" | align="center"|''015: Humanoid'' | * Bill turns back to his human form. * Bob is convinced Bob is an odd Pokemon. * Bill gives Bob the S.S. Anne Ticket |-style="background: #fff" | align="center"|''016: Caretaker'' | * Bob leaves Mankey off at a Day Care Center. |-style="background: #fff" | align="center"|''017: Thirsty'' | * Bobs quest to obtain lemonade for the guards begins. ** 'Lemonade Quest' begins. |-style="background: #fff" | align="center"|''018: Eavesdropping'' | * Bob eavesdrop on arguing siblings |-style="background: #fff" | align="center"|''019: Captain'' | * Bob goes on the S.S. Anne. * Bob leaves the S.S. Anne in rage. |-style="background: #fff" | align="center"|''020: Sinking'' | * S.S. Anne sinks. * Sailor is introduced. |-style="background: #fff" | align="center"|''021: Cliffs'' | * A Hiker warns Bob about the cave ahead. |-style="background: #fff" | align="center"|''022: Darkness'' | * Bob enters Rock Tunnel |-style="background: #fff" | align="center"|''023: Bumping'' | * Kaori debuts. * Bob is shown the way out of Rock Tunnel by Kaori. |-style="background: #fff" | align="center"|''024: Grave'' | * Bob enters Lavender Town. |-style="background: #fff" | align="center"|''025: Hand'' | * Bob witnesses a ghost |-style="background: #fff" | align="center"|''026: Name'' | * Bob exits Lavender Town * Kaori & Bob introduce each other. * Bob reveals his name isn't really Bob & that he doesn't really know what it is. |-style="background: #fff" | align="center"|''027: Confidential'' | * Kaori reveals she's from Johto & used to visit Kanto all the time. * Kaori & Bob enter Celadon City * Kaori & Bob part ways. |-style="background: #fff" | align="center"|''028: Plants'' | * Bob becomes stunned from Kaori's actions. * Sailor greets Bob & leaves after seeing he doesn't want to talk. * Bob obtains the Rainbow Badge |-style="background: #fff" | align="center"|''029: Scheming'' | * Bob witnesses Team Rocket plot for something. |-style="background: #fff"